


in which felix almost dies and sylvain picks up the pieces

by eddiebobeddie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, POV Third Person Limited, Post Ending, Post-Time Skip, Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, chapter by chapter, felix's memories go byebye, healer mercedes, ill add more tags as time goes on bc this is a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiebobeddie/pseuds/eddiebobeddie
Summary: Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius is sent into battle and suffers a nearly-fatal head wound. Mercedes rushed him back home as Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier is alerted of his best friend's injury. He rushes over as quick as he can, only to find that his long time slow burn crush might forget all about him.THIS IS A CHAPTER BY CHAPTER THING; I DON'T HAVE A POSTING SCHEDULE
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 11





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is so short i apologize

Sylvain came rushing into the castle after he was given news of the most recent battle his best friend had fought. He was told that Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius had suffered a near-fatal head injury in his most recent battle. Sylvain was more than worried; he was petrified. Sylvain always had a fear of one of his friends losing their memory, and he didn’t know if Felix had suffered that fate.

Sylvain was rushing through the halls of Felix’s inherited castle, his heart pounding out of his chest. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he ran to find the man that had captivated him since his childhood. He pushed the doors to his chambers open, panting as he scanned over the room. Felix was laid down in his bed, asleep, and Mercedes von Martritz was holding onto his hand beside him.

Mercedes looked up at him with sympathetic eyes, letting go of the sleeping man’s hand and standing to walk over to the red-head who had now just bust through the doors.

“I healed him to the best of my ability.” She said, taking one of Sylvain’s hands into both of her own. “However, I don’t know what the effect will be when he is awake.” She continued, her brows angled upwards. “He might forget all about us with how detrimental the blow was.” She sighed.

Sylvain felt his heart condense on itself. The words hit harder than any blow he’d received in any battle he had fought before. He might forget all about us.

“It’ll be okay. We can help him get his memories back to the best of our ability, alright?” Mercedes assured, grabbing onto his other hand and holding it with his other. Sylvain nodded.

Sylvain peeled his eyes off of Mercedes, his attention moving over to the sleeping Felix, settled into his bed with a somber face and a bandage securing part of his head. He sighed softly, pulling his hands from Mercedes and walking over to sit in the same seat Mercedes had resided in not too long ago.

He reached his gloved hand down to Felix's, dragging his thumb over his knuckles. He didn't know if he was fit to help him or not. Sure, he'd been his friend for years and years, but he didn't know if he should be the one to help him. Sylvain creased his brows as he took a deep breath. He'd figure it out.

Felix started to stir in his sleep at the presence. Sylvain bit his lip as he saw Felix slowly come out of sleep. He still had a hold on his hand.

Felix's eyes opened to look up at Sylvain, his brows creasing.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Felix mumbled, his voice groggy and still in the same usual tone Felix had maintained.  
Sylvain took a deep breath before trying to muster up an answer, coming up with nothing.

"Are you my lover or something?"

All that could be heard after Felix's question was a slight giggle being produced from Mercedes.  
Sylvain chuckled as well, feeling some sort of light was brought to the situation. He felt a slight smile spread across his lips.

"If you want me to be." Sylvain responded, that smile still stuck on his face.

Felix looked away from him, his brow still creased.

"Well, what do you remember?" Sylvain asked, his brows raising as he looked down at the red-eyed male.

"I barely remember being a child. I remember talk of me being sent to a Monastery. G...G-Garreg Mach?" Felix stammered, looking up at Sylvain with a cocked brow. "Do you know if that's correct?"

Sylvain nodded. "Do you remember having friends as a child?"

Felix nodded as well.

"Do you remember their names?"

Felix creased his brows again, biting his lip. "I know one of them was named Sylvain. Then... Dimitri and Ingrid, I think."

Sylvain smiled a little wider.

"You look similar to one of them."

Sylvain nodded. "I'm Sylvain."

Felix smiled as well, a rare sight for Sylvain.

Sylvain felt pink dust the tops of his cheeks. "Is there anything else you remember?" He asked, tilting his head.  
"I remember my family and what i just told you, but other than that, no."

Sylvain looked up at Mercedes with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix remembers a little more about Sylvain.

It'd been a few days since Felix woke up. 

Sylvain had sent Mercedes back to Dimitri in their castle and decided to stay with Felix, determined on helping him remember as much as possible. Sylvain was currently searching for the shorter male throughout his castle after waking up from the room that Felix had set up for Sylvain before Felix lost his memories. 

The last few days had been interesting for both of them. Sylvain had to direct him around his castle and reintroduce him to his staff. Not to mention the fact that he had to monitor him for most of the time he was awake, allowing him to make sure he didn't go out into the public. Mercedes had requested he stayed in for his own safety.

Currently, Sylvain had found Felix in the training room, attempting skillful slashes at one of the three dummies in the room. It seemed as if Felix never lost the coordinated skilled part of his memory.

"You having fun over there?" Sylvain prompted, leaning against the doorframe of the entrance.

Felix didn't take his eyes off of the dummy, still landing a few powerful blows that would break a weak sword. Felix had been acting slightly different towards the red-head over the past three days. Felix was slightly softer than he usually was but not by much. Sylvain only took it as Felix trying his best to reconnect with him after not remembering much of their friendship for years and years. No matter how much he pined for Felix for all of those years, he didn't want to consider how Felix acted towards him as anything more than that. He didn't want to take advantage of his recent handicap.

"I wouldn't say fun, but it's definitely worth-while," Felix responded, ramming his sword into the stomach of the gelatinous dummy he'd been attacking. He took a small breath and looked up at Sylvain, facing him. He looked just as he did years ago at the monastery. How Sylvain had missed those times was hard to put into words.

"Can you toss me that?" Felix asked, pointing to a table beside him at a canister of water.

Sylvain nodded, picking it up and lightly tossing it in his direction.

Felix thanked him softly as he caught it, twisting off the lid and chugging about half of it before pulling it from his mouth and wiping his lips with the end of his sleeve with the original look of tiredness and disdain on his face like usual. He looked back up at Sylvain, screwing the lid back on the canister and setting it down on another table behind him.

He turned back to look at Sylvain, taking a deep breath and exhaling out a sigh. "Did you have anything planned for today?" He asked, dusting off his hands and resting them on his own hips.

"Not really. I just thought we could lounge around since you're not entirely allowed to go outside, per Mercedes' request." Sylvain shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

Felix creased his brows. "Mercedes is the woman that was there when I woke up, correct?"

Sylvain nodded.

Felix nodded as well. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about going out into the courtyard, maybe sit there for a few and try to figure out more about your memory thing? It's nice outside, so." Sylvain said, pulling his hands out of the crossed formation and shoving his hands in his leather pants pockets.

"I thought you said I couldn't go outside," Felix said with a cocked brow.

Sylvain rolled his eyes. "I meant in public, idiot."

"You're the idiot." Felix retorted.

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice, darling." Sylvain winked.

"Don't call me that."

"Never change, Felix, never change." Sylvain chuckled. "Well, let's get a move on."

Felix rolled his eyes and nodded, grabbing the canister and following the taller male out of the room once Sylvain walked out himself.

\------

It had taken Sylvain and Felix a few minutes of traversing down steps and walking through hallways to get out into the courtyard in the middle of the building. Sylvain was settled on a bench, sitting sideways with one leg curled under himself and his arm draped over the backrest of the bench. Felix was sitting with his legs crossed, facing more forward instead of sideways like Sylvain. He had his hands in his lap.

Sylvain sighed, using the hand draped over the back of the bench to settle his cheek on. "So, do you think you've felt any other memories come back to you?"

"Not entirely." Felix shrugged, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I mean, a little? I've been thinking more about our childhood. I remember more about Dimitri and Ingrid. I kinda filled in most of the memories about you and I from then." 

Sylvain nodded. "What do you remember exactly?"

Felix creased his brows. "I remember us playing games, like tag and catch and stuff. Not so much, but at least it's something." Felix shrugged again. 

Sylvain let out a small hum. "Is that all you remember?"

Felix sighed, looking up at him and then back at his hands in his lap. "I remember things from the monastery."

"Such as?"

"You. Well, mainly you. I remember some sparring sessions and lunchtime conversations, but other than that, my memories mainly involve you."

Sylvain's heart skipped a beat. "W-well, o-of course, we're best friends." He stammered.

"Yeah," Felix mumbled. "Best friends."

Sylvain stayed silent.

Felix stood. "I'm going to go train again. Once dinner is ready, you know where I'll be." He declared, taking a deep inhale and exhaling a sigh, walking out of the courtyard.

Sylvain let out a curt hum of approval, taking a deep breath as well as he watched him strand him on the bench outside. Sylvain bit his lip, looking down at his lap before standing himself. He dusted himself off, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back inside using the opposing door that Felix used. He didn't want to push anything, considering the awkward encounter just then.

Sylvain didn't know how to feel. He wanted to apologize for being so weird about just declaring their status without looking more into it.

Now he had to wait until dinner.


End file.
